inazumaelevensbestfansfandomcom-20200213-history
Inazuma Town, Here We Come!
Hiya minna! (damn, I love saying that! XD) This is the first chapter of Life with Nano! I hope you like it! Inazuma Town, Here We Come! Inazuma Town: In The Early Morning: Caravan Driver: We`re here. Nano: *gets up* Finally! Lola: Thank god for making the trip fast. Alice: You can say that again. Lola: Ok! Thank god for making the trip fast. Everyone took their bags and got out of the caravan. Nano: So.....Where will we stay? Coach Lucia: Look straight. The team looked straight, there was a huge mansion right in front of them. Nano: That's where we're going to stay? Coach Lucia: *noddes* Nano: Yeah!!!!!! Open the door! Coach Lucia: *takes out a key and opens the door. The team walked inside the huge clean mansion. Coach Lucia: Go upstairs and there's a room on Nano's right. That's your room. Pick any bed you want. The team went upstairs and picked their beds. Charlotte and Roxy have their room together. And Coach Lucia has her own room. The driver will sleep in the caravan. In the team's room: Konan: You know what I want to do now? Nano: What? Konan: Jump on the bed! *starts jumping on her bed* Then the team start jumping on their beds, too. Untill Charlotte and Roxy came in. Nano: Huh? Charlotte, Roxy? What's up? Charlotte: Breakfast is ready. Then, we can go out to explore the town. Nano: Yeah, that's a great idea! The team went down stairs and ate breakfast. Then, they went to change into new clothes that they bought before they went into the caravan. In Inazuma Town: Nano: Ah! Some fresh air! Finally! Suddenly, Charlotte's phone beeped. Charlotte: Huh? *takes out her phone* It's a message. Roxy: A message? Charlotte: *noddes and reads message* It's from Coach Lucia. Alice: Coach Lucia? What? What's wrong? Charlotte: She says that she found a school for us. It's called 'The Mapple School'. Nano: 'The Mapple School'? It's sounds nice. Konan: Ahhhhh! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Nano: What's wrong? Konan: Look! That's the Raimon Junior High School! And there's the soccerclub's Captain and Goalkeeper, Endou Mamoru! The team looked at the place that Konan was staring at. And, right there was Endou Mamoru! Nano: So what? Nanashi: And look there's Shuuya Gouenji! Nano: *sweatdrop* So...They're from Raimon Junior High and both of them are in the soccerclub. Alice: *sweatdrop* Yeah...So what? Nanashi and Konan: They're famous! Nano: Yeah, they're famous in one way, and that's that they're weak.... Nanashi and Konan: What????!!!!!!!!!! Nano: Come on, guys, act real. We better, stronger and smarter than them. You think that they're the king of world? Or do you think they're Barnie? The team burst out of laughter while Nanashi and Konan just sweatdroped. Konan: No, we don't think they're the king of the world nor we think they're Barnie! You act real, Nano. Nano: Oh looks who's talking, Miss Lollypolly Shop wants a treat. Konan: Argh! Whatever! As the team kept walking, Nano bumped into someone. Nano: Ouch! ???: Ouch! Nano: *rubbes her head* I'm sorry. ???: There's no need to say sorry. *gets up and gets out his or her hand in front of Nano* Nano: Huh? *takes his or her hand and gets up, looks at the person* Huh? Aphrodi? ???: Nano? Nano! *hugs* Nano: *hugs back* The team was doing the What- the- hell? look. Konan: Uh....Nano, who is this? Nano: *stops hugging Aphrodi* This is a old friend of mine, Aphrodi. Say hi. The team introduced their selves. Aphrodi: So....where are you going? Nano: We're just exploring the town for now. Aphrodi: I see.....Do you mind if I show you around? Nano: Not at all! Aphrodi: Ok then. The gentle boy showed the team around Inazuma Town. Nano: So, Aphrodi, what team are you in? Aphrodi: I joined a team called Zeus. But we still didn't go against anyone yet. We're still training. Nano: I see. I hope you go against a team and you win! I'm counting on you! Aphrodi: Thanks, Nano. Nano: No problem! *winks* Charlotte's phone rings. Charlotte: *takes out her phone and answers it* Hello? Yes. Ok, I'll tell them right away. *hangs up and puts away her phone* Nano: Who is it? Charlotte: Coach Lucia wants us to come back and take a shower, then we'll have a snack. Nano: Sounds good to me! See ya, Aphrodi. *walks away with her team* At the Mansion: Nano: We're back! Coach Lucia: Welcome back. Now, one of you go and take a shower. The first one to take a shower was Charlotte. Then, the rest took a one. After they were done they went in the kitchen. In the Mansion's Kitchen: Konan: *opens the fridge* Hm....what to eat...? Nano: Just eat anything. Konan: Eating anything is bad. Nano: Why? What? Is it a crisis? Or you want to go ask your Barnie? Konan: My Barnie? What do you mean? Nano: I mean if you want to ask your Endou Mamoru you can go. Konan: Nano, stop, it's not funny. Besides, he's at school now. Nano: Then just go throw the classroom's door open and ask "Mamoru what should I eat?!". Konan: Argh! Nano!!!!! *starts chasing Nano* Nano: Oops! Maybe I went too far. *starts running* The 2 girls ran out of the mansion with Nano yelling: Triple Nodle-dudle! (XD) Nano: *running and shouting* Triple Nodle-dudle!!!!!!! Everyone was staring at them both shouting at each other and running until they stoped infront of a boy. It was.....(you guys should know already XD)......Endou Mamoru! Konan: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. It's him! *runs around in circles* Woo-hoo!!!!!!! It's him! I finally meet him face-to-face!!!!!! Nano: *sweatdrop and mumbles* Triple Nodle-dudle..... Mamoru: Um....can I help you young ladies with something? Konan: *stops running and looks at Mamoru* No, not at all! *smiles but then looks at Nano from behind and is about to pull her hair* Nano: *turns around and then kicks Konan in the face* Wah-cha! (XD) Mamoru: And you are you? Nano: *turns back to Mamoru* I'm Nano Ring! *sticks her tougue out and winks* Next Time! Nano and Konan introduces theirselves but doesn't have much time to talk. However, the match begins with Zeus and Raimon! But there's still a surprise to come! The End! THE END! :P I hope you guys like it! NanoForever (talk) 12:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever